Lisette No Name
by The Flame in All of Us
Summary: Lisette's not an ordinary girl. Ppl would call her a freak.No one knows who or what she is.Except one.Her quest to find him is a dangerous journey.She meets Darren.Together they will find out who/what Lisette is or will they? Please R and R!
1. Prologue

**Drakon Slayer: this is my first nonhumor story so please don't kill me if it's _that _bad. OOCs are in this...the other characters will be in the next upcoming chapters...hopefully...I don't own The Darren Shan Saga. Please R and R.**

"It's time," announced Desmond Tiny. His voice startled the poor couple. For he appeared to come out of nowhere to them (which he did).

"I'm not letting you take her," the brace man stood up to Mr. Tiny stupidly.

"You don't have a choice," spat Mr. Tiny. "Now hand her over," he directed his attention to the poor wife, cradling her baby niece.

"You'll have to go through us, before you lay a hand on her!" The woman shouted, protecting her niece.

"How dare you spead like that to me?" Mr. Tiny asked coldly. He decided to scare the woman by, killing her husband instantly! Aunt Susie recoiled in shock, horror. Seeing her husband die like that-she just couldn't take it. She ran off with her niece safely in her arms.

Aunt Susie ran straight toward the orphanage. She knew she didn't have much time left, let alone a chance against Mr. Tiny. She also knew that, Mr. Tiny wouldn't take away her niece from yet another place, unless the time was perfectly right.

Just in time, she reached the door and rang the bell. But before the door could open, Mr. Tiny had successfully killed her. With one last breath, she prayed her brother n wife would forgive her for not completing her promise, because of her death.

Now the only person left, surviving in this unforgiving world was Lisette.

**Drakon Slayer: so what'd you think? Should I continue or not? Please Review!**


	2. Through the Years

**The Flame in All of Us: Yay! I've finally updated! And I'm so soooo sorry for the lack of updation...is that a word? So here's a longish chapter for y'alls! I don't own Darren Shan...or pretty much everything. Thankies to Mrs Old Gregg for giving me an idea for year 6. Please R and R!**

Ever since the age of four, Lisette knew that she didn't belong. Here's a little insight on those years.

_Year 4_

"First day of school," hollered Miss Emma, the orphanage carer. She's been working at the orphanage since ever! Miss Emma was a jolly, nice woman (normally) with curly brown hair. She has peaceful brown eyes as well. She's a bit on the round side, which probably explained her taste for pie!

"Yippee! First day of school!" cheered one of Lisette's room-mates.

"Yeah! Can't wait," said another while jumping up and down as if to prove her point.

"Now go on, children! You shouldn't want t obe late on the first day of school," smiled Miss Emma. The children happily agreed and shuffled out ot the room. Lisette was last, as always. But before she could step out the door, Miss Emma stopped her.

"Now remember dear, umm...don't cause any trouble, Ok?" asked the woman. Lisette, confused about why she told her and only her, nodded slowly.

"Ok, now go on. Off you go," ushered Miss Emma.

School was boring. Well, to Lisette it was. All they did was finger-paint, lean the ABCs, and nap. But at a point, it wasn't boring at all...

Lisette raised her hand to speak, as she was taught. But instead of being called on, the snotty, obnoxious girl right next to her was called first.

"Yes?" Mrs. G. asked Ashley, the girl next to Lisette.

"Umm...can I move?"

"No," Mrs G. said and turned her back on the children and started teaching the ABCs once again.

"Ha, ha," Ashley laughed at Lisette.

"What?"

"Mrs G. didn't call on you."

"So?" Lisette asked.

"She thinks you're a freak!" laughed Ashley along with her other obnoxious friends.

"You know what?" and with that Lisette tackled Ashley! Everyone in the room gasped.

"Girls, girls stop it this instant!" yelled Mrs. G. The kiddy fight did stop...but not soon enough...

It did stop after Ashley screamed, "Mama! The freak ripped my hand off! Ahhhh!" A moment after that, Lisette realized her mistake...

After some X-Rays and other pointless crap, everyone found out that Ashley's metacarpal (or metatarsals?) were fractured. But of course, the kids didn't know what that was. Soon after, Miss Emma had a talk with Lisette.

Hands on hip, Miss Emma gave her non-rantish-rant. "Do you see what you've done? You fractured poor Ashley's bones! And her foster parents are not happy with that. Not happy at all! Do you know how much money we owe them? Huh? Well, Ashley's parents are not the only ones upset about what you did, I am too! You've caused a whole lot of trouble for all of us! What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Lisette, not knowing half of the words Miss Emma said, just hung her head down and apologized, "I sowwy."

"You better be, now up to your room!" was Miss Emma's reply. All that night, Lisette pondered at the thought that she just didn't fit it...

_Year 5_

Lisette was outside, playing around with the others or trying to anyway. The others didn't really want to play with her, so they ran to the other side of the yard. Poor Lisette slumped down and started to play with the dirt.

Soon after, she saw a jogger jog by. Without knowing it the jogger dropped her phone on the sidewalk (good thing it didn't break). Seeing this, Lisette jumped up and raced to the jogger.

"Hi! Excuse me! Person?" trying to get the jogger's attention was harder than Lisette thought. She decided to stand somewhat in front of the lady. Well it was an excellent plan, except for the fact that it didn't work. The lady didn't see Lisette until after she ran right smack into her!

"Ow!" cried Lisette.

"Oh! I'm so sorry...what's your name?" asked the jogger.

"Lisette."

"Lisette, what?"

"Lisette."

"Lisette, Lisette?" asked the confused jogger.

"No, just Lisette."

"Well, what's your last name?" Lisette shrugged.

"Ok, then. Lisette, why'd you stand in the way?" The girl pointed at the phone on the ground.

"You dropped something."

"Oh. Thanks."

"I tried to call you," Lisette pointed out. "And I was standing here the whole time."

"Then why didn't I see or hear you," asked the still confused jogger. But Lisette didn't have an answer to that either.

After thanking Lisette once again, the jogger continued jogging.

Later on that day, Lisette asked Miss Emma what her last name was. Bu Miss Emma shook her head. "I don't know."

"Who does?" complained Lisette.

"It's not the time to tell you yet." Angry, Lisette stormed off to her room, slamming the door.

_Year 6_

At the age of six, Lisette had a strange nightmare.

_"Lisette, Lisette, Lisette..." an unfamiliar voice called to her. "Lisette!"_

_Suddenly, she appeared near some dark alleys._

_"Lisette," the voice called again. Lisette turned toward the voice. "Come..." the voice was echoing now._

_"Come...come...come," it went._

_"Who-who are you?" Lisette asked, suddenly scared now. But all the voice said was,"Come."_

_So Lisette had no choice but to do as the voice said. She went towards the voice. It lead her to one of the darkest alleys. There, she saw a man. He was short, along with his white hair. He had thick glasses on his pudgy face, with a mocking, sinister smile. He wore a yellow suit with a pair of green rainboots. And on his wrist, Lisette saw what appeared to be a heart shaped watch. Seeing him scared her. He was familiar yet unfamiliar at once._

_"Who-who are you?" she asked again._

_"You'll learn soon enough, child. You'll see," the nam said. He smirked. Then like magic, he dissapeared._

Lisette abruptly woke up with a sweat. She looked here and there, searching for the man, thinking that she was still in the alley. When she saw that she was in the safety of her bed she sighed. _It was all a dream, _she thought.

"I know your parents," the man's voice said suddenly. He startled her. She jumped of shock and continued looking for him. Scared, she went under the covers and stayed awake for the rest of the night.

_Year 7_

Poor Lisette coninued to have the nightmare, but only rarely. She'd always wake up with a sweat. Now, she was very scared but yet curious of the man. And if what he said about her parents was true, she had to find him. But the question was how?

She came up with a simple plan: if you was adopted then she'll forget about the whole, but if she wasn't adopted by the age of thirteen, she'll set out to find him.

_Year 8_

Very, recently more and more grown ups tend to keep bumping into Lisette. It was very peculiar. Seeing that this wasn't happening to the toher kids, she finally had enough courage to ask them about it.

"Because you're a freak!" were their replies. That responce saddened her. _Why am I the only one like this? _she asked herself. She knew that the only one who could answer this, was the man.

_Year 9_

AS\s the years came, Lisette got more and more worried. Most of the kids were adopted and there were only few left. She had always been looking forward to the first part of her plan and had cinvinced herself that that's more likely to happen. But now, she was really doubtful.

The few left were really annoying. They had nothing to do so they started calling her a freak, over and over again. _How is that fun?_ _she asked._

_"Cause it annoys you," they'd smirk._

She was sick and tired of it now. But she could do nothing to prevent it.

_Year 10_

"Yay! I've reached double digits!" Lisette exclaimed. Though she wasn't really happy about it. Reaching double digits meant only three years to get adopted. Everyone knew that teenagers almost never get adopted.

Surprisingly, Miss Emma called Lisette down to her room in the evening.

"Yes?" Lisette asked as she entered Miss Emma's room.

"Come and sit next to me," Miss Emma patted the spot on the bed, next to her. Relunctantly Lisette sat down.

"Your parents-family to be exact, were special. They were all brave, special, and different. "Lisette watched Miss Emma carefully. "From mother to daughter, they passed down this cloak," Miss emma held up a smooth, shiny, satin cloak. The outside was midnight black, whilst the inside was a brilliant shade of red. Lisette gasped. Holding the cloak together was a red stone, in the form of a flame. There were only three tongues, though. "This is yours now, Lisette." Miss Emma handed over the cloak. "Alas, there is more." Lisette looked up confused. "Your mother was skilled with the bow." Miss Emma gave her a beautifully made bow and a quiver containing a dozen arrows.

"Thank you. So does this mean you knew my mother?"

"Yes, but only for a short time." Lisette was confused at that statement. Miss Emma sighed. "She was dying. When she saw me, she told me to give you her bow and claok when the time was right." Miss Emma's eyes watered. "It was a terrible way for her to die," she sniffled. Then she gestured for Lisette to leave.

Holding the gifts tightly in her arms, Lisette went to bed.

_Year 11_

Lisette started leaning the ways of the bow. Indeed she was very skilled. But she also needed lots of practice, as well. She soon started to enjoy using the bow...well for two reasons, one because she just naturally enjoyed it, two because it scared the others away so they wouldn't dare call her a freak anymore.

_Year 12/Present_

The orphanage was nearly empty. The only ones left were the wailing babies and Lisette.

Lisette sighed. It was useless. Tomarrow was her thirteenth birthday, so she'll have to go on with her plan. It was if it was destiny...

**The Flame in All of Us: Interesting, no? Well this is probably going to be the last 3rd person chappy for this story...I'm gonna try 1st person with Lisette for the others...So...waddaya think? Please review! Your opinion matters! If you don't Mr. Tiny will haunt your dreams! lolz**


End file.
